


Together in Love

by haveyouseenmymind



Series: The Tapestry of Love [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is rude in the morning, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: It’s the morning after Jim’s love confession, and they have to talk about things now.





	Together in Love

The next morning Jim is woken up by someone insistently shaking his shoulder. He’s not quite willed to give into being fully awake, cause he feels too comfortable, as he’s pressed into a warm body.

But the shaking won’t stop, and so Jim reluctantly opens his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Bones scowling at him. Jim finally becomes aware of himself, and the next thing he realizes is that apparently he had moved closer to the other man during the night. That’s at least what their tangled legs, and him clinging to Bones like an octopus tell him.

After that it takes only a moment for him to remember last night. He’d like to be more smug about it, but as soon as he has made more than two connected thoughts, the headache trying to split his head open reminds him, why exactly drinking your feelings away is a bad decision.

He’s never going to drink another drop of alcohol again. Ever.

So yeah, he’s happy to be snuggled up against Bones, but he’s also suffering.

It seems like the brunet isn’t as happy as Jim about their sleeping arrangement. He may have stopped with the shaking, for which Jim’s queasy stomach is really thankful, but now he’s trying to shove Jim away from him.

“God dammit, kid let me get up. Jesus, you’re like a living furnace.”

Jim is more than unhappy about this development, and so he shuffles back closer to Bones, whining as he nuzzles his face into the other man’s neck.

But Bones is having none of it and shoves Jim away again, this time more vehemently. Unfortunately, he doesn’t consider his own strength and shoves Jim too far, so that he poor blond lands on the edge of the bed.

He desperately tries to keep his balance, to stay in the bed, but it’s a fight lost before it has even begun. And so Jim falls over the edge, takes the blanket with him and lands gracelessly on his ass. His stomach revolts, and he has to try really hard not to empty its content all over the floor. Did he mention that he’s never going to drink again? 

While Jim is busy trying to get his stomach under control and his cool back, Bones sits up abruptly, and looks down at him in shock.

“Shit, Jim! Are you ok?”

Jim just groans and gives up finding his dignity. He has probably lost it last night in his last beer.

“Boones! Whyyy?” **  
**

And yes, Jim is whining again. In his mind he has every right to do so, cause that was really rude and plainly unnecessary. He puts on his best pout and stares at his friend in utter betrayal.

“Really Bones, is this how you treat someone who declared their undying love for you? Rude.”

It seems to work, at least for a moment, cause Jim can see a flash of guilt in Bones face, right before he surpresses his emotions again and becomes cautious.

“So you remember last night?”

“Of course I do? Why shouldn’t I?”

Bones sighs and scrubs a hand over his face.

“Dunno, with all the alcohol you drank yesterday…”

When he looks back at Jim, the blond suddenly realizes how tired Bones looks. And the amazing bedhead he’s sporting. He’s a sight for the gods, with the chaotic nest of brown and the few strands that are trying to escape from being swallowed back into it.

Jim really wants to run his fingers through it, to feel if it’s as soft as it looks. But Bones moves his own hand towards his revolting hair before Jim can do anything. He strokes through it, tries to untangle the strands that cling together, and Jim starts pouting again. Not only is Bones doing what he wants, he’s also absent with his mind, which means he’s not paying attention to Jim.

The blond absolutely can’t have that. So he untangles the blanket from his legs and leans up to crawl back on the bed next to Bones.

Finally, the brunet looks at him again. Jim’s eyes fall on his lips, and he suddenly realizes how much he’d like to kiss him again. His head’s still pounding, but he ignores it, concentrating on leaning into Bones to claim another kiss.

But his friend stops him right in the middle, puts his fingers on Jim’s mouth and looks at him with a serious expression. Jim panics immediately, cause this can’t mean anything good.

“Bones! You said you’d believe me!”

Jim nearly chokes on his words, his heart beating frantically. This morning isn’t going as he expected it to, and now he’s fearing for the worst. This is exactly why he hadn’t wanted to tell Bones about his feelings. Why he hadn’t wanted to fall in love at all. But the brunet sees him panicking, and rolls his eyes at him.

“Calm down you infant. You smell like a brewery, so get a damn shower.” **  
**

Jim feels slightly reassured, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy now, as he’s grumbling about how this wasn’t part of the deal. Of course Bones hears him, and taps him on the nose when he snorts.

“Nothing of this is a deal, you idiot.”

He reaches down under the bed, and Jim can see him grab his medkit. Before Jim even has the chance to protest, Bones gets a hypo out and stabs it into his neck. To his embarrassment, the blond yelps and whines again.

“Bones! Why can’t I get any love here?”

But the other man just puts his hand where he just had stabbed Jim, to slightly massage the abused skin.

“That was for your hangover, you idiot. You should feel better in a while.”

Jim’s not listening any longer at what he says. He’s to busy trying not to melt under Bones’ nimble fingers, to distracted by the heavenly touch. So it’s no wonder that he protests when it stops, as Bones takes his hand away. He’s not proud of the amount of whining that has come out of his mouth already, and it’s not even lunch time.

Fuck, to what mess have love and Bones reduced him?

But Bones just laughs, so Jim can’t be too mad about it.

“Come on, Jim. Get in the shower, I’ll make some coffee in the meantime. After I had a cup, we can talk about what happened last night.”

So Jim gets out of the bed reluctantly, and shuffles into the bathroom. He hurries to get himself clean, since he doesn’t want to give Bones too much time to change his mind, so he uses the sonic shower, even though he would prefer some hot water.

At least he feels better now, his headache is nearly gone and the nausea has stopped, thanks to Bones’ magic hangover hypo.

All in all he doesn’t take more than ten minutes, hurries out to his cupboard to grab some new clothes. When he’s finally dressed, he doesn’t know how to go on from there. He’s unsure about what happens next, or about what should happen.

To be honest, he’s terrified, cause this has never happened to him before. He has never been in love before.

What is he supposed to do? What is he supposed to talk about? What if he’s doing this completely wrong? Or going to fuck up? **  
**

Maybe Bones will come to the conclusion that he doesn’t want Jim. That the blond’s just too much work to be worth it, and that in the end it’ll be the best for them to part ways.

Jim wouldn’t be able to live with that. If that’s the outcome, maybe pining forever would have been better. Sure, there’d always be a what if, but he wouldn’t also have been let down. And he could still cling to the dream of Bones loving him back, but that would be shattered the moment he ends their friendship.

Bones returns a while later to Jim still standing in the room, caught like a deer in headlights, lost in his thoughts.

“Jim? You with me, kid?”

The blond startles at the sudden noise, and can’t erase the fear from his face in time. Bones smiles at him softly and reaches him one of the two cups in his hands.

“Come on, let’s sit down and get done with that talk.”

And with that he sits down on his bed, sips on his coffee, looking expectantly at Jim. Who still has no idea what to do. He feels so lost, but in the end he sits down on his own bed towards Bones. He’d prefer sitting next to the other man, to feel him close and lean into him, but he has a feeling that it wouldn’t be welcome.

For some minutes they just keep staring at each other, Bones repeatedly sipping on his coffee, while Jim’s rests forgotten in his own hands. He tries to figure out what Bones could be thinking, as the other man seems to be so collected and cautious. Maybe he regrets what had happened last night?

The silence becomes awkward, and Jim has no idea what to do about it. He’s out of his depth, needs Bones to lead him through whatever this is. Finally, when the brunet finishes his coffee and puts his mug down on the floor, the silence ends.

“Ok kid, you stay with what you said last night?”

Jim just nods, and so Bones goes on with a sigh.

“Fine. But seriously, don’t expect too much from me. I’ve got enough baggage from here to Georgia to last me through a lifetime. Love isn’t as easy as you expect it to be. It’s hard, exhausting and can become ugly really fast.”

Jim gets antsy, cause he still hasn’t got an answer to the one question that matters the most to him. If the answer is no, then there’s no more need to talk. He puts his mug down on the floor, he’s too nervous to stomach coffee now. **  
**

“But do you love me?”

Bones stops with his rambling, and stares at Jim disbelievingly, his eyebrow arching up nearly into his hairline.

“Of course I do, why else would we need to talk?”

Jim feels immediately relieved, lets out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

“Fuck Bones, it’s not as if I can read minds.”

He starts to feel uncomfortable, as he’s not used to talk about his feelings, even hates it to a degree, but if he won’t do it now, he’ll probably loses any chance he has with Bones. So he keeps talking.

“And to be honest, I don’t know what to expect. It’s not as if have any idea what to do from here on. I’ve never been in love before, or did allow myself to come so far with someone. And do you think I don’t have any baggage? Seriously, I’m a Kirk, it comes all with the name.”

“You’ve never been in love?”

“Is that all you you took from what I said?”

Jim’s back to pouting, he knows it, but how can he not when Bones stares at him with that teasing grin? He turns his head down, doesn’t want Bones to catch him vulnerable. But it’s too late anyway, since Bones gets up from his bed, walks over to the blond and crouches down in front of him. He reaches up, takes Jim’s face in his hands and makes him look down at him. 

“So I’m the first person you ever told that you loved them?”

Jim suddenly realizes that his friend isn’t playing with him, if anything he seems to be touched. 

“You know, this makes me feel very special, darlin’.”

And Jim just can’t wait any longer, so he leans down and finally kisses Bones. It’s perfectly sweet, even better than the night before, and Jim never wants it to stop. But unfortunately they have to part at some point, since breathing still is an annoying necessity. Jim leans back, to look at Bones who’s smiling at him softly.

“What are we going to do now, Bones?”

“I’d say we keep going, looking where it’ll take us. It won’t be all sunshine the whole time, but if you’re still willing to try, we can work through it together.”

For Jim, this sounds like the best plan and more than he’d ever dreamed of. 


End file.
